esperrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
Physical Attributes Physical Attributes are those attributes that show how physically strong and agile you are, and reflect your overall health and physical fitness. STRENGTH (STR): 'How physically powerful you are. This number helps to show things like your raw ability to lift or press weight, the force with which you can hit or swing a weapon, and your ability to physically overpower someone or something. '''AGILITY (AGL): ' This is how graceful and agile you are, or how well in control you are of your body overall. It is used to determine the outcome of actions such as jumping, climbing, swimming, and anything else athletic or acrobatic. 'DEXTERITY (DEX): ' Dexterity is a measure of your hand-to-eye coordination, or how skillful you are at working with your hands. This attribute would be used for things such as operating a tool, painting a picture, jimmying a lock, aiming a gun, performing sleight-of-hand, or trying to pick someone’s pocket. 'REFLEXES (RFL): '''The speed at which you react to stimuli. If someone is about to attack you, if the roof is about to collapse, or if a car is speeding toward you, the result of a Reflexes roll will indicate with what level of success you are able to escape. '''FORTITUDE(FRT): '''Fortitude is your body's ability to ward off the ill effects of sickness, disease, poison, pain, drugs, alcohol, and even death. It can be reduced over time as your character becomes ill or injured, and can be replenished through healing and rest. More information will be given about Fortitude in the section on combat and recuperation. Mental Attributes Mental attributes are those attributes which reflect your overall strength and health of mind, soul, and spirit. '''INTELLECT (INT): '''This is a measure of how intelligent you are, or how much information you have stored in your mind. It is used for recalling knowledge, and its main use is in the many skills and specializations that you can purchase. The GM may also allow players who are “stuck” to make an Intellect roll for a hint, with the quality and extent of the hint governed by the success rate of the roll. '''WILLPOWER (WLP): '''Willpower indicates both your ability to impose your will on others and the universe around you and also to keep your wits about you when others attempt to impose their will on yo'u. FAITH (FTH): 'Faith is an indicator of how attuned you are to spiritual activity around you. Certain types of magic employ Faith as a method of performance, and it can also be used to see if you are aware of supernatural activity occurring around you. More information about the usage of the Faith stat can be found in the section on paranormal activity. '''FOCUS (FOC):'Focus is your ability to use your five senses: if a roll calls for seeing something (such as a discoloration in a wall indicating a secret door), hearing something (such as the howling of hungry wolves in the distance moving in your direction), feeling something (such as a sudden, barely perceptible drop in temperature), tasting something (such as a slightly odd taste in your drink indicative of poisoning), or smelling something (such as the odor of that poison), then a Focus roll is called for.' '''PSYCHE (PSY):'Psyche is your character's mental stability. It is replaced in monsters by a stat called “Fear Factor.” When a character meets a monster, these two conflicting stats are rolled against to indicate whether or not your character is frightened by the monster, and to what extent. More on this can be found in the section on Fear rolls. This stat shows your character's current mental health and overall sanity level, and can be decreased like Fortitude. It can also be used to show how powerful your character's ability to use Psionics can be, as indicated in the chapter on Psionics'.' Miscellaneous Attributes The final two attributes are not related to any one tangible thing about the character. Persona seems to be connected to everything about a person all tied into one thing, and Luck doesn't seem to have anything to do with anything else about a character, and is completely random. The player can still select them at character creation, although in earlier versions of the ESPER RPG they were derived from other attributes. '''LUCK (LCK): '''Luck is a factor which contributes completely at random to the lives of people every day in a variety of different ways. It indicates the fortuitous (or, in some cases, disadvantageous) situations that arise unforeseen in the lives of everyone, everywhere, at every time. '''PERSONA (PER): '''Persona is a character's ability to integrate with other people, to charm, convince, romance, interrogate, befriend... if it involves dealing with other people, this is the stat to look to.